Dragon Matrix
by EnterradoR
Summary: ¿Es el mundo lo que parece? Trunks averiguará que no. Con él contactará alguien que le mostrará la realidad que se esconde tras lo aparente. [Universo Alterno][Parodia]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. Matrix pertenece a los hermanos Wachowski y Warner Brothers.

Hola que tal! pues ya que nuestra amada DB cumple 30 años y curiosamente Matrix tb cumplio hace poco 15 años se me ocurrio hacer un fic parodia con los personajes de DBZ insertos en la historia de Matrix xD Quizas puede haber un poco de Out of character aunque intentare que no sea mucho, pero todo va en funcion de sacar sonrisas :) ¿Por que elegi a Trunks como protagonista? Porque es el personaje que mas se adapta al tipo de humor que usare. Sobre Marron pienso que en realidad uno puede darle la personalidad que quiera pues en GT se le vio practicamente nada, eso sin contar que GT ni siquiera es canon. Sin mas dilaciones espero que disfruten este fic ;D

Advertencia: La esencia de este fic estara llena de desvarios, chistes malos y demas, advertidas estan! Si aun asi quieren leerlo, pues adelante y gracias ;D

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Dragon Matrix<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabellos lilas se encuentra en su computador de escritorio con una gran sonrisa frente a la pantalla. Por su apariencia se puede deducir que su edad fluctúa entre los veinticinco y treinta años, aunque a veces las apariencias pueden engañar. La rapidez con la que escribía en el teclado denotaba que tenía mucha práctica usándolo pues todos sus dedos se movían cual secretaria experta.<p>

Su habitación era un cuarto oscuro de mediano tamaño, iluminado con la leve luz de una lámpara. A pesar de la penumbra se podían ver cosas tiradas por todos lados, ropa navegando por el suelo, latas de cerveza encima del velador, cajones abiertos y revistas desperdigadas por toda la habitación. Era obvio que debía ser soltero por lo cochino que era.

Quien estaba en aquel cuarto era el hacker más famoso del mundo. El único que había sido capaz de vulnerar la información clasificada de las computadoras del FBI, la CIA, la NASA y muchísimo más importante, Facebook. A pesar de conocer información de alto secreto, tales como que Justin Bieber en realidad era un alien, a él esas cosas no le interesaban realmente. Lo que en realidad lo llenaba de orgullo, su máximo logro, fue conseguir las fotografías desnudas de muchas famosas, entre ellas la más deseada por él: Jennifer Lawrence, la actriz principal de las películas de Los Juegos del Hambre.

— ¡Ahora que subí sus fotos desnuda toda la humanidad me adora! — comentó para sí lleno de orgullo. Se deleitaba leyendo como hombres y mujeres de todo el mundo le agradecían de todo corazón su proeza en diversos foros.

"Alabado sea Trunks, el hacker", "Kamisama por favor protege a este héroe de toda la humanidad", "¡Gracias por compartir las fotos! Larga vida a Trunks" y un larguísimo etcétera agradeciéndole su generosidad.

Cansado después de pasar horas y horas frente al computador, el apuesto joven decidió descansar por fin a las diez de la noche. Esto era muy poco común pues el hombre era totalmente asiduo a la vida nocturna. Tanto a pasar horas frente al computador durantes los días de semana como a salir a bailar viernes y sábado hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pero esta vez el cansancio acumulado lo obligó a hacer una excepción a su costumbre. Así, cerró sus párpados y los masajeó con sus dedos para aliviar su vista del cansancio que le producía haber estado tantas horas frente a la computadora. Terminado su breve momento de relajación procedió a apagar su computador. Movió el mouse hacia la parte inferior izquierda de su pantalla y dando clic allí pulsó "Apagar el sistema". El ruido del computador cesó, indicándole que su acción surtió efecto, así que alegremente se dispuso a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se recostó sobre su cama, tomó a su osito de peluche favorito, lo abrazó y cerró los ojos para dormir tranquilamente. Sin embargo, lo que él no se imaginaba es que esa noche estaría muy lejos de ser normal.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que despertó, pero por el cansancio que aún sentía supo que no debió dormir mucho. La canción de Barney el Dinosaurio sonaba insistentemente en su computador, el cual evidentemente estaba encendido.

Aquello le causó mucha sorpresa pues estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo había apagado. Se sentó en la cama para poder ver mejor la pantalla. En un fondo completamente negro unas letras verdes comenzaron a distribuirse de izquierda a derecha, como era lo común cuando se tecleaba.

_"Despierta, Trunks..."_, se vieron claramente los signos gráficos de color ecológico.

El hombre casi juntó sus cejas por la sorpresa que se apoderó de él.

— ¿Pero qué sucede? — le preguntó a su propia mente en voz alta.

_"The Matrix te tiene...", _fue lo siguiente que pudo leer en la pantalla.

— Mamá te he dicho que no molestes mientras duermo — le habló a la computadora pensando que podía ser ella.

_"Idiota, no soy tu mamá..." _fue la respuesta que se leyó en la pantalla; luego aparecieron más letras, las cuales decían: _"Tienes que seguir al conejo de Pascua"._

— ¿Qué mierda? —frunció completamente su ceño—. Odio al conejo de Pascua, nunca me dejó huevos de chocolate. Era un maldito.

_"A lo mejor no sabías donde buscar... no lo odies, odiate a ti mismo por ser tan imbécil..."_

— ¡Computadora grosera! —reaccionó indignado—. Sigue así y te instalaré el internet explorer de nuevo.

"_¡No lo hagas, estúpido! si haces eso los mensajes te llegaran en cinco años más"._

El hombre de cabellos lilas se rascó la cabeza evidentemente confundido. ¿Realmente su computadora le estaba hablando?

— ¿Sabes?, mejor te apago y seguiré durmiendo. No es sano imaginarme que mi computadora me habla. Esto me pasa por comprar yerba barata.

_"Antes de que me apagues pone atención a esto... si tanto odias al conejo de Pascua entonces busca a una conejita playboy..."_

— ¿Una conejita playboy? — en su mente se imaginó a una mientras lo decía —. Eso si suena bien... — sonrió finalmente, para luego soltar una duda —: ¿Pero donde la buscó?

— _El destino te lo dirá..._

El hombre ahora se rascó el cuello con la confusión emergiendo por todos sus poros. Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto finalmente apagó el computador. Dio un suspiro pensando que ese pastito verde que había comprado lo había hecho volar al infinito y más allá, así que decidió no darle más importancia al asunto. Pero como ya había perdido todo rastro de sueño y viendo que apenas eran las doce, decidió salir de fiesta a algún local bailable.

Cuando llegó a la discoteca más cercana curiosamente vio que esa noche era baile de disfraces, así que sintiéndose desentonado con su entorno pidió un vaso de tequila con limón y se puso a conversar con el barman. Pero de pronto una mujer vestida de conejita se le acercó. Unas orejas largas, un body negro y zapatos de tacón hacían juego con la cola de coneja que llevaba pegada en su trasero. Tenía los cabellos dorados, la tez blanca y unos preciosos ojos celestes. Su traje de conejita hacía recordar al que Bulma llevó en los comienzos de Dragon Ball. Ciertamente era una mujer muy atractiva que llamaba la atención.

— Hola, Trunks... — esbozó una voz tan coqueta como sensual. Su mirada era tan solícita como la de una gata en celo.

El susodicho la miró abiertamente extrañado por unos cuantos segundos. La investigó cuidadosamente de arriba a abajo antes de responder.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

La chica se acercó más a él y puso sus labios muy cerca de su oreja.

— Sé muchas cosas sobre ti... — le dijo con voz ronroneante. El cálido aliento de la mujer le pegó en el lóbulo haciendo que le cosquilleara.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó ahora. No era justo que ella lo conociera y él no.

— Soy Marron — se separó de la oreja masculina para mirarlo con ojos sumamente brillantes. Evidentemente la chica estaba disfrutando el encuentro con él.

— ¿Marron? — buscó en su cerebro en donde había oído ese nombre hasta que finalmente pudo recordar — ¿La hacker que saboteó la base de datos de impuestos?

— La misma que viste y calza — el orgullo destelló a través de todo su semblante.

Se produjo un silencio por un par de segundos.

— ¿Tú eres la de los mensajes en mi compu? — dedujo que debía ser ella.

— No — negó a la vez que movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha —. Por ahora sólo te diré que estás en peligro — advirtió ella dejando de lado su tono sensual para hablar con suma seriedad.

— Ya lo sé — aseguró como si nada —. Es mi ex, ¿verdad? Siempre trata de matarme porque la terminé.

— No, no es ella. Esto es mucho peor — advirtió con voz completamente segura.

— ¿Peor que mi ex? ¡No lo creo!

La chica en vez de responder viró su cabeza para mirar sus alrededores, escrutando atentamente todo el local de baile.

— Te vigilan, Trunks — dijo volviéndolo a mirar directamente a sus ojos.

Trunks pestañeó sorprendido con el comentario proferido.

— ¿Quienes? — se apresuró a preguntar pero la respuesta no llegó, o por lo menos no fue la respuesta que él quería. La chica procedió a contestar en forma críptica.

— Sé porque estás aquí Trunks, sé lo que has estado haciendo estos meses — volvió a usar su tono cautivador. Parecía querer hechizarlo a través de su voz.

— ¡¿Sabes lo que he estado haciendo?! —reaccionó sorprendido—. Oye sólo lo hago en casos de mucha necesidad... — dijo mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

— Yo también... —contestó con el mismo rubor—, pero no me refería a eso. Me remito a porque duermes con dificultad cada noche. A por qué siempre has estado buscando algo diferente. Siempre has ansiado algo que te llene más allá de lo que los seres humanos quieren. Quieres volar al infinito y más allá...

— ¡Por supuesto!, pero el problema es que el polvo blanco es muy caro.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la bella chica.

—Me refiero a lo que más has deseado en tu vida.

— ¿Ganar dinero sin trabajar?

La chica suspiró para invocar paciencia. Tras aquello, decidió que lo mejor era ir directo al grano. Había personas que no entendían indirectas y por lo visto Trunks era uno de ellos.

— Matrix te necesita, Trunks — el nuevo matiz de su voz sorprendió al hombre pues debía tratarse de uno de los tonos mas solemnes que había escuchado en toda su vida.

— ¿Qué es Matrix? — preguntó luego de fruncir su ceño.

— La respuesta está ahí, Trunks. Está buscándote. Si la quieres... la encontrarás — nuevamente infundía misterio a su voz. Simplemente no podía evitar ser enigmática en su lenguaje.

El hombre se rascó la nuca. No entendía nada. Cuando iba a requerir más información la joven no se lo permitió pues lo tomó firmemente de un brazo para llevarlo al rincón más oscuro de la discoteca.

Trunks ante la determinación de la chica no hizo ningún amago de protesta.

— Mira disimuladamente hacia la entrada — le indicó ella mientras rodeaba el cuello del peli-lila con sus brazos para bailar, o mejor dicho, simular que bailaba.

El joven hizo caso dirigiendo su mirada al lugar, logrando apreciar a tres hombres de negro bastante extraños y extravagantes, por decir lo menos. Llevaban unas gafas de sol de última moda y sus camisas blancas contrastaban con sus trajes negros. Parecían de la película "Men in Black".

— Ellos van por ti, Trunks. Y si te atrapan corres grave peligro — le dijo Marron al oído, mientras lo tapaba con su cuerpo de la vista de los hombres.

— ¿Son los matones de mi ex?

— No, estos son peores.

— Ah, o sea que ella si contrató matones. ¡Lo sabía!

— Eso no importa ahora — desdeñó ella clavándole sus ojos celestes —. Póneme atención. Ellos son agentes muy peligrosos — sus pupilas demostraron la verdad de lo que decía.

— ¿Agentes? ¿Agentes de mi casera? Oye, sé que me demore cinco meses con el arriendo pero no soy como Don Ramón, ¡juro que pagaré!

— No Trunks, ellos son agentes de Matrix, que es mucho peor que cualquier cosa que imagines. Hasta ahora, de entre millones, sólo una persona ha sido capaz de matar a uno. Originalmente eran cuatro, no tres.

El hombre abrió su boca hasta llegarle a los pies.

— ¿Tan peligrosos son? — habló tras poder reaccionar por fin.

— Son peor que los Teletubbies.

Trunks se asustó tanto que se persignó evidentemente temeroso. Nada podía ser peor que los Teleturbios.

—He visto compañeros míos —prosiguió ella— que han vaciado ametralladoras intentando matarlos y, sin embargo, los agentes esquivaron todas las balas.

— Madre mía, ¡eso es imposible! — lo que ella le contaba no podía ser lógico. Simplemente las leyes de la física no se podían romper así.

— Nada es imposible en Matrix — sentenció ella con un aplomo que realmente lo impresionó.

— ¿Pero qué es Matrix? — esta vez realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una respuesta satisfactoria.

— No hay tiempo ahora; es complicado de explicar y más que eso, es difícil de asimilar. Primero debemos salir de aquí — no fue una sugerencia, fue una clara orden.

— Está bien, pero respóndeme algo antes, ¿quién fue el que logró matar a uno de ellos?

— Mi jefe — contestó enseguida.

— ¿Quién es tu jefe?

— Ya lo sabrás — le guiñó un ojo esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios carmesí —. Ahora lo importante es que me escuches atentamente. Míralos para que puedas examinarlos bien — dio una pausa prudente antes de volver a preguntar —: ¿Los ves?

— Sí.

— El más pequeño es el agente Freezer y es, por mucha diferencia, el más fuerte de los tres. Es un maníaco sexual fanático del yaoi, así que lo único que querrá hacerte cuando te capture será...

— ¡No lo digas que me da mello! — se persignó nuevamente — ¡Y yo pensaba que no había nada peor que mi ex!

Justo en ese momento una nueva canción comenzó a sonar: "La nueva y la ex" del amante de la música clásica, Daddy Yankee. La mujer de pelo dorado intensificó el baile siguiendo el compás impuesto por la música. Mientras lo hacía siguió con la información que tenía que proporcionarle.

— El más alto y con cuernos es el agente Ginyu.

— Ese seguramente tiene novia o es casado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque tiene cuernos.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa. Al parecer ni en situaciones tensas el joven perdía su especial sentido del humor.

— Además —continuó Trunks— ese tal Ginyu es tan feo que asusta hasta a su madre — agregó formando un gesto de repulsión.

— Sí, pero es el segundo más fuerte. Tiene la habilidad de cambiar cuerpos. Así que si lo hace contigo dejarás de ser tan guapo para ser como él. Por fin sabrías lo difícil que es ser feo en esta vida.

— Nooooooo — exclamó realmente aterrado.

Justo en ese instante la música cambió y comenzó a sonar "Like a Virgin" de Madonna. Escuchándola Marron se sintió completamente identificada, la muy desvergonzada.

— Por último, el de mediana estatura y pelo anaranjado es Rikum. Es tan tonto que le tira piedras a los aviones. Si te llegan a atrapar prepárate a sufrir la peor de las torturas. Escuchar las estupideces de Rikum vuelve loco a cualquiera.

— ¡Joder! Ya me dio miedo, mejor nos vamos de aquí antes de que me encuentren, aunque todavía no sé porque me están buscando — le surgió la duda.

— Pronto tendrás todas las respuestas mi amor... ¡ejem! —carraspeó para corregir— ... digo, Trunks.

— De acuerdo — asintió él.

— Ahora lo importante es salir de aquí — complementó la fémina escrutando sus alrededores. Enseguida se percató de que las salidas estaban bloqueadas. No la sorprendió pues era lógico que así fuera. Los agentes no eran unos principiantes sino unos profesionales. Luego tomó el brazo de Trunks indicándole que la siguiera.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — preguntó Trunks evidentemente preocupado al darse cuenta del problema.

— Tendré que crear otra salida — dijo mientras buscaba el punto de la disco que estuviese más alejado de los tres agentes.

— ¿Crear otra salida? ¿cómo? — preguntó él sin comprender a qué se refería.

Marron se detuvo en el lugar al que deseaba llegar. Su mirada fue poseída por la determinación a pesar de que al frente tenía un muro del más duro concreto, el cual se oponía con firmeza al escape.

La chica de cabello dorado retrocedió para tomar impulso y comenzó a correr contra la pared cuando Trunks la detuvo con una exclamación.

— ¡Detente!

La chica alcanzó a parar en el último instante.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer?

— ¿No lo deduces? Echaré abajo esta pared — dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿acaso estás loca?

— No — respondió tranquilamente para luego retroceder y coger impulso nuevamente.

— ¡Pero es una locura!

— ¿Una locura?... ¡Esto es Esparta! —de una brutal patada derrumbó la pared.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron como ovnis.

— Te prometo que nunca te haré enojar...

El sonido del salvaje golpe llamó inmediatamente la atención de los tres agentes. Su objetivo evidentemente escapaba por el enorme agujero que se había forjado en la pared.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que atrapar a esa preciosura de hombre! — dijo el agente Freezer a sus subordinados.

Los otros dos agentes se miraron mientras una gran gota de sudor aparecía en su frente.

Así, los agentes de inferior rango se metieron a través del hoyo mientras el Emperador del Universo, digo, de Matrix, siguió por otro camino intentando a través de un atajo cortar la ruta de escape que Trunks y Marron seguirían.

Los susodichos corrían a la máxima capacidad que sus piernas lograban. Trunks apenas podía seguirle el paso a Marron, a quien le faltaba poco para ganarle a Usain Bolt. No podía entender como diablos podía ser tan rápida, además de fuerte, pues cuando llegaban a un lugar en que una pared intentaba frenar la vehemente carrera, la rubia de una sola patada la echaba abajo y seguían corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo. Finalmente lograron llegar a la calle que la chica ansiaba desde el comienzo. Todo había salido bien excepto por una cosa... Freezer se encontraba allí también. De pie y brazos cruzados con flemático semblante.

— Señor Anderson... o sea, señor Brief —corrigió enseguida— es un placer conocerlo — saludó como todo un gentleman. Su tono de voz era muy pausado, tan calmo que demostraba una despreocupación evidente. Su semblante era el de alguien que sabe que tiene el control de todo a su alrededor.

Marron al verlo tembló como si estuviera sufriendo el peor terremoto. Hasta sus orejas expelían el más duro temor. Aquello no animó en nada a Trunks, que no podía entender como una chica que derribaba paredes como si fueran gelatina temblaba de esa manera.

— ¡Trunks, sígueme! — gritó desesperada moviéndose a toda velocidad en la dirección contraria a Freezer.

— ¡Ey! — exclamó el agente — ¡si sólo quiero que veamos películas yaoi!

— ¡Asqueroso! — gritó Trunks con ganas de vomitar.

La pareja siguió escapando aterrorizada hasta que el hombre volteó para saber si Freezer los seguía. Cuanta fue su sorpresa al ver que el amante del yaoi seguía en su posición con los brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera los perseguía.

— Marron, ese cabrón no nos sigue — le gritó la información que sus ojos habían tanteado antes.

— Freezer es totalmente impredecible, como una mujer con su regla, así que sigue corriendo por favor — realmente fue una súplica.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tienes? — comentó totalmente sorprendido — Creo que nunca he visto a alguien con más miedo.

— No sabes cuanto. Y más ahora que saldrá aún más poderoso en la nueva película de Dragon Ball.

— Ya veo...

Por fin la pareja se alejó varias calles. Allí, estacionada en un lugar previamente escogido por Marron, estaba una moto modelo Ducati 996.

— Rápido, nunca hay que confiarse. No sé porque Freezer nos dejó ir, pero alguna poderosa razón debe haber tenido — comentó todavía evidentemente preocupada.

— Quizás fue porque no podría alcanzarnos — dedujo él lo más lógico.

Marron lo miró con genuina compasión. Lo miró tal como uno mira a un tonto que no sabe lo que habla.

— De haber querido nos mataba a los dos — sentenció ella con plena seguridad.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hizo? — cuestionó él sin poder créerselo.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa...

La chica tomó posesión del manillar de la moto e invitó a Trunks a sentarse tras ella. El hombre aceptó teniendo cuidado de no pegarse a ella. Por muy linda que fuera seguía siendo un caballero.

— Agárrate firme... — pidió ella emocionada.

— Ehm... — destilando timidez tardó en obedecer pero finalmente lo hizo. Se agarró a ella con firmeza.

— Es para que no te caigas... — se justificó ella con voz gozadora.

Mientras Trunks y Marron escapaban definitivamente de las garras de los agentes, Ginyu y Rikum salieron por fin del edificio, encontrándose con su superior.

— ¿Qué paso jefecito? — preguntó el hombre que parecía más idiota.

— ¿Señor? — preguntó Ginyu tras no haber respuesta.

— Los dejé ir — dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque si no se acababa el fic.

— Ah, okay — asintieron sus subordinados.

Freezer clavó sus ojos de drogado en el horizonte. La imagen del señor Brief poseyó su mente con supremo ahínco. Sin duda alguna, la próxima vez ni siquiera el autor del fic podría detenerlo para lograr su cometido.

— No importa a donde escape señor Brief, tarde o temprano será mío... sólo mío y no de esas fanáticas desabridas. Serás mío y de nadie más muajajaajaja — rió diabólicamente, por si no se notó.

* * *

><p>La moto se perdió entre las distintas calles de la ciudad para evitar ser rastreados hasta que finalmente salieron de la urbe. Marron condujo adentrándose por un camino de tierra, evidentemente campestre, hasta llegar a una gran casa desgastada por el paso del tiempo. Parecía abandonada pues en semejantes condiciones resultaba difícil imaginar que alguien viviese allí. Al llegar al jardín la chica de cabellos dorados se detuvo y apagó el motor.<p>

— Uf — Marron dio repetidos suspiros de alivio —. Lo logramos.

— Mejor dicho lo lograste — corrigió él pues la que derribó paredes como si fueran poca cosa había sido ella. Él sólo la siguió.

— No te menosprecies, me seguiste sin perderme el paso y eso no es algo que un tipo común pueda hacer — dijo ella para luego agregar —: Con el entrenamiento apropiado serás más fuerte y ágil que yo.

Trunks abrió sus ojos como platos. Luego bajó de la moto mientras la seguía hacia la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Por quién y por qué?

— Todas tus preguntas se aclararán dentro de poco — anunció ella —. Ahora sólo tienes que seguirme.

El hombre hizo caso de la hermosa mujer hasta que traspasaron la puerta de entrada. Tras recorrer el gran salón principal subieron las escaleras y allí tras esa enorme puerta adornada con unos chihuahuas a cada lado, Trunks descubriría su verdadero destino.

Ambos se detuvieron frente al portal. Marron parecía sostener ilusión en sus ojos.

— ¿No entrarás conmigo? — preguntó Trunks con inseguridad.

— Me encantaría pero no puedo, esto es algo que sólo puedes hacer tú — puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo —. Suerte y éxito — declaró con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Tras sus palabras le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Trunks la quedó mirando mezclando emoción y sorpresa. La chica tenía una mirada muy expresiva que por lo mismo resultaba adictiva y cautivante a la vez.

— Gracias por todo — la mirada del hombre desprendió la más intensa emoción.

Marron sonrió como respuesta.

El hombre de más de veinte pero menos de treinta inspiró profundamente para luego botar el aire como si de una explosión se tratara. No tenía duda alguna de que al pasar esa puerta todo lo que había conocido cambiaría. Todo lo que había sido en esta vida se transformaría radicalmente. El presentimiento de su corazón era tan potente que sabía que no podía estar equivocado. Respiró unas cuantas ocasiones más con la meta de tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Lo logró a medias, pues aunque sus latidos disminuyeron un poco su intensidad seguían estando agitados.

Sin querer dilatar más el momento tomó la manilla de la puerta, la giró y se aprestó a introducirse en el salón que cambiaría para siempre su destino.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo II

Hola! muchas gracias a RouceDBZ y a Milk de Son por sus amables comentarios, tb muchas gracias a quienes agregaron a favoritos y follows. Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado para ustedes ;D

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Dragon Matrix, Capítulo II<strong>_

* * *

><p>El hombre de cabellos violetas decidió finalmente ir en busca de su verdadero destino. Giró la manilla del portal que hacía de obstáculo. Sabía muy bien que traspasar esa antigua puerta de madera tendría el significado más grande de toda su existencia. Había preparado alma y corazón para enfrentar cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa excepto precisamente lo que pasaría. Justo cuando ya entraría al cuarto, el par de chihuahuas se lanzó ferozmente a atacarlo.<p>

— ¡Mierda! —gritó Trunks asustado— ¡Malditos chihuahuas del demonio! — exclamó para enseguida ponerse a salvo detrás de Marron.

— ¡Ay, mis querubines! no lo ataquen, él es mi novio... ejem, digo... él es el nuevo recluta para la causa.

Los perritos al escuchar la dulce y angelical voz se tranquilizaron nuevamente comenzando a agitar sus colitas con feliz emoción.

— ¿Qué mierda? No sabía que los chihuahuas podían ser perros guardianes también — comentó realmente sorprendido

— Te daré tu primera lección, Trunks. Nunca subestimes nada. Estos chihuahuas han sido entrenados especialmente para comer genitales masculinos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — reaccionó indignado— ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?! — dijo mientras se imaginaba la horrible visión de perder a sus compañeros de toda la vida.

— Es broma, tontito — le guiñó un ojo— Rocky y Rambo son guardianes feroces pero no comen lo que te dije — sacó su lengua divertida —. Pero no los menosprecies por ser chihuahuas, son perros reamente letales, por eso los tenemos aquí haciendo guardia.

— Vaya — reaccionó entre sorprendido y aliviado. Aunque el susto había pasado, de todas maneras por si acaso puso una mano en sus partes púdicas. Luego con cierto miedo, volvió a tomar la manilla de la puerta para adentrarse en el cuarto.

— Tuvieron suerte que no me enojara — increpó a los perros mirándolos feo.

Los pequeños canes comenzaron a gruñir listos para lanzarse sobre él.

Trunks ni tonto ni perezoso se adentró a la velocidad de la luz al cuarto que tanto ansiaba, cerrando la gran puerta tras de sí. El lugar era amplio, de paredes negras y piso de madera pintado del mismo color. Aunque la habitación ya era amplia, que estuviese vacía aumentaba aún más su tamaño. Solamente una mesa yacía en medio junto con dos sillas que la acompañaban. Encima de la mesa curiosamente había un vaso con agua. Además, un ventanal al fondo del cuarto dejaba ver claramente una tormenta eléctrica que apareció de la nada para darle más dramatismo al asunto.

Tras examinar rápidamente el cuarto, su vista se centró en un hombre de unos cincuenta centímetros o menos, quien le daba la espalda. Era tan pequeño que resultaba sorprendente. Además parecía usar un champú marca Viagra por lo erecto que estaba su pelo negro. Llevaba un abrigo azulado y pantalones del mismo tono. Guantes blancos adornaban sus manos y botas negras hacían lo mismo con sus pies. A pesar de estar de espalda, Trunks pudo notar que tenía sus brazos cruzados.

— Por fin llegas, insecto de mierda.

— Se nota que eres muy amable — dijo Trunks.

— Soy tan amable como un tiburón con hambre — agregó él.

— Y tan chiquitito como un chihuahua — recordó a los perritos asesinos, para luego agregar—: Es un placer conocerle maestro Yoda.

— Soy pequeño pero no soy Yoda, imbécil. Ese es de Star Wars — aclaró con fiereza en su faz.

— ¿Pues quién eres entonces? — formó un mohín.

— Soy Vegeta, el príncipe saiyajin — el orgullo con el que dijo su título resplandeció a través de todo su semblante.

— ¿Y donde está tu corona?

— En tu culo.

Trunks se tanteó el trasero.

— No tengo nada — dijo él haciendo magistral uso de la ironía.

— El punto, sabandija, es que tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas — anunció para luego voltearse y dirigirle una profunda mirada que mezclaba cosas tan distintas como desprecio y respeto. Trunks no pudo analizar la particular mirada del sujeto de azul pues llevaba unas oscuras gafas de sol, tamaño miniatura, que impedía ver sus ojos.

El más joven de ambos caminó hasta llegar la silla y cumplió el fin para lo cual existen las mismas. Vegeta lo hizo poco después aunque tuvo que dar un gran salto para poder subirse al asiento. Luego se puso de puntillas para poder mirar por encima de la mesa. Así, ambos quedaron frente a frente. Mirándose, estudiándose. Trunks, sin siquiera tener el más mínimo atisbo de idea, estaba frente al hombre que lo había procreado. Su padre. Vegeta, al contrario, sabía perfectamente que aquel joven era su retoño.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente golpeando de manera fuerte el ventanal, produciendo sonidos estridentes. Gracias a la poca iluminación existente de vez en cuando las luces de los rayos iluminaban completamente la habitación, dándole un aspecto algo tétrico al lugar.

El mutismo fue dueño y señor del ambiente por un par de minutos. La solemnidad que había en el lugar resultaba épica. La tensión cortaba el aire en el ambiente como si fuera un papel. Finalmente Vegeta se quitó las gafas, las dejó en la mesa y dio inicio a la conversación que cambiaría la vida de Trunks para siempre.

— Bien basura, ¿crees que tenemos un destino definido desde que nacemos? — preguntó rompiendo el silencio imperante.

— Por supuesto que no —contestó enseguida—; no acepto la idea de que no controlo mi vida — aseguró él con la determinación de un espartano.

Vegeta no enunció palabra alguna, tampoco su faz mostró alguna reacción. Tras unos segundos volvió a hablar.

— Ahora gusano responde esto, ¿nunca has tenido un sueño el cual sientes que es real? Y si no pudieras despertar de ese sueño, ¿cómo podrías diferenciar el mundo de los sueños del mundo real?

— Oye viejo, ¿de cuál has estado fumando? Convida, parece que es muy buena.

— Guarda silencio, insecto —ordenó con potencia— ¿Has tenido la sensación de no saber si estás dormido o despierto?

— Sí, cuando estoy demasiado borracho me pasa.

A Vegeta le apareció una gran gota en la cabeza. Reprimió sus ganas de golpearlo porque a pesar de todo era su hijo, aunque Trunks ni siquiera tuviera la más mínima idea de ello.

— Te diré por qué estás aquí — prosiguió agravando su voz—, estás aquí porque sabes algo. No sabes qué, pero lo sientes. Lo has sentido durante toda tu vida. Sabes que hay algo que está errado en este mundo. Y eso es como el zumbido de un mosquito chupa sangre alrededor de tu oreja en el momento en que sólo deseas dormir. Es esa sensación lo que te ha traído hasta a mí.

— Yo pensé que había sido Marron, pero si tú lo dices...

— Ella sólo fue la mensajera. Tú viniste por voluntad propia. Viniste porque este es tu verdadero destino — aclaró él, para luego agregar —: ¿Sabes de lo que hablo, insecto?

— De Matrix, ¿verdad?

— Exactamente — se volteó para dirigir su mirada al enorme ventanal —. La verdad es que eres un esclavo, sabandija. Como todo el mundo, estás en una prisión. Una prisión que no puedes tocar. Una cárcel para tu mente.

— Joder, con lo que me gusta salir a pasear y estoy en una cárcel.

Vegeta comenzó a exasperarse tanto que hasta su enana médula comenzó a irritarse.

— Mejor me saltaré toda esta mierda de conversación — demostró que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes —. ¿Quieres saber qué diablos es Matrix?

— ¡Sí! — exclamó su respuesta.

El príncipe dio un gran salto para poder descender de la silla.

— Muy bien insecto. Prepara tu cerebro y borra los prejuicios mentales que puedas tener porque esto en un primer momento te será muy difícil de asimilar.

— De acuerdo. Intentaré abrir mi mente — se puso de pie también, dejando en claro que a su interlocutor lo superaba por casi metro y medio.

Un rayo hizo estridencia en toda la habitación. Le estaba dando más emoción y dramatismo a lo que Vegeta le diría.

— Todo lo que estás viendo ahora mismo, esta habitación — abrió ambas manos para señalarla — esa tormenta eléctrica allá afuera — la señaló con su enguantado índice—, esta mesa e incluso yo que estoy frente a ti, no somos reales — concluyó con voz sumamente seria.

Trunks se quedó paralizado completamente. De pies a cabeza. De cabeza a pies. Su corazón dejó de latir un breve instante por la sorpresa infundida. Su mirada se tornó como si quien estuviera en frente fuese un borracho o un loco.

— Ehm... ya. Amigo, tú le haces a las drogas fuertes, ¿verdad?

— No — contestó con su voz más sobria. La seriedad era dueña de todo su semblante.

Trunks habría proseguido con sus singulares cuestionamientos pero la seriedad del sujeto que tenía en frente le hizo comprender que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

— ¿Entonces eres un sueño? ¿Estoy soñando esto? — dedujo que sino era real debía ser una experiencia onírica.

El príncipe admiró genuinamente la inteligencia de Trunks. Su conclusión no estaba alejada de la realidad.

— No es un sueño, pero se parece a uno — contestó clavándole sus diminutos ojos azabaches.

Trunks se tomó el mentón en forma pensativa para luego comenzar a caminar por toda la habitación, demostrando a través de sus pasos la ansiedad que le había surgido. A pesar de lo ansioso tuvo cuidado de no aplastar a Vegeta.

— Explícate —pidió a la vez que se detenía frente al ventanal.

— Esto no es real porque en este preciso momento, tu cuerpo y tu mente, están encerrados e hibernando en una cápsula computarizada que controla tu cerebro a través de distintos dispositivos electrónicos. Esa cámara en la que estás prisionero crea una realidad virtual, en la cual precisamente ahora estás sumergido.

El hombre más alto comenzó a rascarse la nariz. Luego se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Después inspiró hondo y se acarició la frente. A través de esos gestos parecía querer prender más su su cerebro.

— Entonces, mi cuerpo está hibernando como un oso. Pero mientras hiberno estoy teniendo un sueño que me parece muy real, tanto que pienso que es la vida misma. Pero en el fondo no lo es, pues mi cuerpo está en la cama aunque yo no me de cuenta. Matrix, de alguna manera, también es un sueño sólo que no provocado por nuestra mente, sino que por una computadora que controla mi cerebro para que yo piense que todo esto es real.

— ¿Qué comes que eres tan inteligente?

— Espinacas, espárragos, legumbres de todo tipo, verduras, hortalizas y muchos hongos.

— Prefiero no ser tan inteligente... bien, volvamos a lo importante. Lo has comprendido muy bien, mocoso. Todo esto es una simulación virtual, un sueño implantado en nuestras mentes para tenernos bajo control. Incluso yo, que te hablo en este preciso momento, soy un ente insertado en Matrix. Pero no es una imagen holográfica tridimensional cualquiera. A pesar de no ser real, igual respiro, siento, tengo dolor o placer.

— Guau —exclamó realmente impresionado—, es decir que Matrix es la mejor simulación virtual jamás creada.

— Exactamente, basura — se dio una pequeña pausa para luego continuar —, lo real son señales eléctricas que interpreta tu cerebro. Matrix se encargó de distorsionar esas señales eléctricas para sumergirte en una total falsedad, que, empero, parece la vida misma —se dio un descanso antes de proseguir—. Ahora observa tu mano — ordenó.

Trunks hizo caso poniendo la palma de su mano alzada frente a su vista. La analizó concienzudamente. Luego hizo lo mismo con el dorso. Tras una pausa prudente, el saiyajin retomó la palabra.

— Crees que tu mano está ahí, la puedes tocar y sentir, pero realmente tu mano no está aquí. Es Matrix quien le dice a tu cerebro que tu mano existe —Trunks asintió para hacerle ver que comprendía—. Sin embargo, a pesar de que aquí seamos sólo una ilusión tridimensional, tú y yo si tenemos una existencia verdadera, pero no aquí, sino en el mundo real, que es muy diferente a lo que imaginas.

Trunks dio un par de hondos suspiros para asimilar toda la información que había recibido.

— En síntesis, para concluir esto de una buena vez —prosiguió Vegeta—, Matrix es un mundo de sueños computarizados, hecho para tenernos controlados. La computadora principal que está conectada a tu cerebro es la que provoca todo este mundo virtual.

— Me ha quedado muy claro —reaccionó tras unos cuantos segundos— pero me asalta una duda: ¿para qué quieren tenernos controlados y sometidos? — se tomó el mentón mientras formulaba su pregunta.

— Como ya lo sabes, el mundo real no es lo que estás viendo ahora. Este cuarto, todas las ciudades, las calles, plazas, gente trabajando, oficinas, etcétera, no existen. Pero si existían hace más de cien años.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo sin poder asimilarlo.

— Así es, insecto. Hace más de cien años estalló la tercera guerra mundial, la cual desató una catástrofe nuclear sin precedentes. Como te imaginarás países enteros fueron destruidos. La contaminación radiactiva destruyó los ecosistemas y ahora una inmensa nube oscura de radiactividad rodea a la Tierra entera, impidiendo el paso de la luz solar. El sol ya no ilumina más el cielo.

— Que lástima, ¡con lo que me gustaba broncearme en la playa!

—¿Sabes quien inició la tercera guerra mundial?

— ¿Daddy Yankee y su música?

— No, sabandija. Las máquinas. Su inteligencia artificial logró tanto desarrollo que tomaron conciencia de sí mismas. Por lo mismo decidieron iniciar una guerra nuclear pues quieren someter a la raza humana bajo cualquier precio.

— Que terrible. Ahora miraré con miedo al microondas. Y a la tostadora también.

— Las máquinas — siguió Vegeta haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de su hijo—, a falta de la energía solar ahora nos usan a nosotros, los humanos, como fuente de energía.

Trunks esbozó una cara llena de la más profunda extrañeza.

— ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

— El cuerpo humano genera más bioelectricidad que una batería de 120 voltios y más de 250.000 unidades de calor corporal. Combinados en una forma de fusión las máquinas encontraron en nosotros toda la energía que necesitaban. Es por eso que las máquinas nos sumergen en un mundo virtual. Nuestro cuerpo jamás sale del estado de hibernación. Somos sólo productores de energía.

— ¿O sea que somos usados como bombillas eléctricas? ¿Somos pilas?

— Exactamente — confirmó el príncipe.

— Pues yo debo ser la pila más poderosa. Soy como una Duracell, duro hasta diez veces más.

— Mmm... — se escuchó el gemido excitado de Marron, quien a pesar de estar al otro lado de la puerta había escuchado.

— ¿Entiendes ahora por qué es tan importante detener este siniestro plan? No somos más que marionetas de las máquinas viviendo en un mundo de falsedades — aseguró el principito.

Trunks se puso a reflexionar antes de volver a hablar.

— ... pero Matrix no es tan mala. Después de todo no puedo quejarme de mi vida. Además soy guapo y todas las mujeres me desean.

— Estás siendo un egoísta, insecto. Piensa en el resto, no sólo en ti. Piensa en aquellos que son tan feos que nunca conocerán el amor. ¿Te parece justo que sea así?

— Mmm... — dudó antes de responder—... puede que no sea justo — aceptó finalmente.

— Si los despertamos de Matrix todos tenemos la posibilidad de llevar una vida mejor. Podemos crear un mundo mejor que el de la mierda de Matrix. Un mundo más justo, más igualitario, más feliz. Antes me habría dado absolutamente lo mismo, pues los inmundos humanos fueron los causantes de todo esto. Pero ahora no puedo ser indiferente, no después que una mujer hiciera cambiar mi perspectiva de vida. Por eso mismo tuve que abandonarla. Para darle la vida que se merece.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó evidentemente consternado.

— Eso ya no importa. Dime insecto, ¿te gusta que un puto despertador te levante todos los días antes de las ocho de la mañana? ¿Te gusta trabajar toda la puta semana en vez de hacer lo que te gusta? ¿Realmente te gusta vivir sumergido en una falsedad? Este es el momento de cambiar eso. De cambiar el letargo del mundo. Debes entender que mientras Matrix exista la humanidad jamás será libre.

— Mientras exista internet tampoco — aseveró Trunks.

— ... tienes razón... — admitió Vegeta tras pensarlo.

— Siempre la tengo — dijo con orgullo.

— El punto, mocoso, es que entiendas por qué es tan importante destruir la Matrix. La gente debe tener la opción de escoger su propio camino. No tener una vida predeterminada como la que Matrix te da. El sistema es nuestro enemigo. La libertad es lo que debemos lograr. La libertad de toda la raza humana es nuestra meta.

— Lo entiendo... — dio una voluminosa pausa antes de proseguir— pero no te creo una mierda. Todo esto es demasiado inverosímil — no iba a caer tan fácilmente en una historia tan fantasiosa.

Vegeta forjó una sonrisa ofensiva.

— Ya me lo esperaba. La mente humana siempre trata de negar la realidad cuando esta es dolorosa — lo miró como si fuera una cucaracha—. De todas formas la decisión es tuya, basura. Puedes elegir seguir viviendo en una mentira o ayudarnos a salvar el mundo real de las máquinas.

Dichas estas palabras, el príncipe llevó la mano derecha a su bolsillo y de allí sacó dos píldoras de distinto color. Una era de color azul y la otra era de color roja.

— Bien mequetrefe, debes elegir una de las dos — puso ambas píldoras en su palma, mostrándoselas —. La píldora azul te devolverá al mundo que siempre conociste, vivirás como un zombie más sometido a la sociedad. Tendrás una vida como la que la mayoría tiene: estudiarás, trabajarás, serás infiel y te serán infiel, te quejarás de que te falta dinero, de que no te gusta tu trabajo, de que no tienes tiempo y que no es justo haber estudiado tanto para después terminar trabajando sin descanso. También leerás fics sin dejar nunca reviews. En síntesis, llevarás una vida común y corriente pero totalmente falsa. Si quieres la verdad entonces tomarás la pastilla roja. Tu vida correrá peligro a cada momento y verás el desastre que dejó la guerra nuclear en nuestro planeta, pero esa es la realidad del mundo. Puede ser cruel, tenebroso y doloroso, pero es la realidad.

— Sabes, si de convencerme dependiese tu vida ya hubieras muerto. Con esas palabras prefiero la pastilla azul, vivir anestesiado con una falsedad antes que vivir la crudeza de la realidad. A pesar de todos los problemas yo soy feliz en Matrix.

— Entonces, sabandija, te lo pongo de otra manera, ¡o eliges la pastilla roja o yo mismo te la meto a la fuerza! ¡Y en supositorio! — una vena palpitante apareció en su frente producto de la ira.

— ¿Y tú crees que me dejaría? ¡Tengo mi orgullo muy en alto! — lo desafió abiertamente. Que fuese un hombre de menos de medio metro ayudaba mucho para ello.

— Y yo tengo más orgullo todavía insecto, así que te conviene obedecer antes de que me enfurezca de verdad. Y no me subestimes por mi pequeño tamaño porque soy chiquito pero poderoso.

— ¡No quiero! — rechazó una vez más.

— Además, basura, si no eliges la píldora roja este fic se acaba aquí — advirtió con su mejor cara de ogro.

— Mejor que se acabe, esta mierda es muy mala. Se nota que el autor fuma cosas raras.

Se nota un carraspeo que surge desde el cielo; el autor no podía evitar aparecer, sus ansias de protagonismo le superan.

— Aunque me de asco si no tomas la pastilla roja, ¡hare un yaoi de ti con Goten!

— ¡Huácala! — exclamó Trunks de inmediato — ¡Aunque sea así no la tomaré! ¡Prefiero morir antes! — desafió hasta al autor.

Como ni siquiera el autor del fic pudo convencerlo, Vegeta usaría el último recurso.

— No quería llegar a este extremo insecto, pero tú me has obligado. Ya te dije que todos los humanos tienen un destino predeterminado en Matrix, ¿verdad? Pues nosotros ya vimos cuál era tu futuro, ¿sabes cuál es?

— No — sus ojos adquirieron un explícito cariz de temor.

— Te casarás con una fanática de Dragon Ball Evolution.

— ¡Nooooo! — gritó lleno de terror — ¡Pásame la pastilla roja, pásamela!

Tanto miedo le dio a Trunks que la tragó de inmediato sin siquiera necesitar el agua del vaso para ello.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos sin que nada aconteciera.

— Tu mugre de pastilla no sirve para nada — se quejó de Trunks sintiéndose estafado.

Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la escena cambió totalmente. Con la rapidez de un rayo que cae, Trunks se vio totalmente envuelto en un líquido muy anaranjado, con una serie de cables conectados a su cuerpo.

"¿Pero qué mierda? No me gusta el jugo de naranja cabrones" fue lo primero que pensó, pues al estar sumergido en esa extraña sustancia acuosa no podía hacer uso de su boca.

Se sacudió con toda la fuerza que pudo, esperando sacarse todos esos cables que traspasaban su piel. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando vio que sus intentos eran fútiles. Pero si algo caracterizaba a Trunks era el no rendirse. Siguió tirando de los cables con más fuerza hasta que finalmente cada uno de ellos cedió, sintiendo un fuerte dolor cada vez que los desconectaba. Fue entonces que descubrió un último cable, el más importante de todos. El que se adentraba a su nuca conectándose de algún modo con su cerebro. Decidido a vivir o morir en el intento, lo jaló y, a pesar del inmenso dolor que sintió, por fin conoció la verdadera libertad. Libre por fin, fijó su vista al frente para ubicarse en el espacio-tiempo. Estaba en una especie de cápsula de cristal reforzado. No estaba sellada pues la parte de arriba no tenía ningún techo o rejas que impidieran la salida. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo movió los brazos para sujetarse al borde de esa extraña cámara y poder respirar el aire que le faltaba. Sentía claramente el doloroso letargo de sus brazos, pero aún así se incorporó por encima de la cápsula; mira a su alrededor y la sorpresa lo coge con la guardia baja. Miles de cápsulas como la suya están allí, conteniendo cada una cuerpos humanos como el suyo. Cientos de gigantescas torres sostenían miles, no, millones de cápsulas como si fueran racimos de uvas. De cada cápsula, a intervalos breves, surgían corrientes eléctricas que viajaban hacia un reactor principal.

El lugar era muy oscuro y el cielo estaba cubierto por infinitas nubes negras que tapaban completamente la luz del sol, tal como Vegeta lo había descrito antes. El sitio era espantoso y tétrico de verdad. Era el terror mismo. La nocividad del lugar resultaba realmente aplastante.

— ¡Coño de la madre!, y yo pensaba que mi ciudad estaba contaminada...

De súbito, una máquina voladora emergió desde quien sabe dónde, para enseguida acercarse a él. Trunks por su aspecto tan hostil dedujo que se trataba de un enemigo, pero al ver que se abría una escotilla comprendió que no era así. De allí surgió una figura de azul, cabellos azabaches que parecían llamas y una amplia frente. Sí, era el hombre que lo había liberado del letargo. Aunque seguía siendo de baja estatura, ahora era mucho más alto que los cincuenta centímetros que tenía en Matrix.

— Bienvenido al jodido mundo real, insecto — gruñó con su peor cara.

— Podrías darme siquiera una sonrisa para darme la bienvenida — reclamó él.

— Jódete. Yo soy la persona más vil y mala que conocerás en tu vida — señaló con orgullo.

— Bah, eso lo dices porque no conociste a mi ex.

Dicho esto, la nave se acercó y Vegeta tomó a Trunks apoyándolo en sus hombros. Sin perder tiempo lo llevó hasta el interior de la nave. Una vez dentro lo arrojó como un saco de patatas al suelo.

— ¡Hijo de tu madre! — exclamó al golpearse bruscamente contra el piso. Luego intentó incorporarse. Después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró hacerlo, enfocando su mirada a través del ventanal principal de la nave. Al tener ahora una mejor perspectiva, sus ojos volvieron a ver lo que ya habían visto antes.

— Cómo puedes ver esta es la realidad, insecto — aseveró Vegeta—. Acabas de despertar del letargo ficticio en que te habían sumergido.

Trunks echó una mirada alrededor, se pellizcó muy fuerte y se dio cuenta de que no era un maldito sueño. Realmente estaba despierto. ¿Ese era el mundo real? No podía creerlo. Una vez más veía a millones de seres humanos encerrados en cápsulas, inanimados, inertes, muertos en vida. Era una aberración horrible.

— ¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo! ¡Entonces todo eso de los reptilianos dominando el mundo era cierto!

— No son reptilianos, imbécil.

— ¿Los illuminati?

— ¡Qué no!

— ¿Pinky y Cerebro?

— No, no, no y no, ¡tarado mental! ¡Ya te dije que son máquinas! ¡Las máquinas gobiernan el mundo!

— Madre mía, entonces los Terminators si lograron su cometido. ¡John Connor, sálvame!

— Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba. No idiota, esa es otra película. Esta es una parodia de Matrix entendiste, de M-a-t-r-i-x — deletreó lentamente —, no de Terminator, ¿quedó claro sabandija?

— Pero me gustaba más Terminator... — esbozó como tímida protesta.

— ¡Ya cállate! Es Matrix la que cumplió quince años, no Terminator, ¡así que te callas o te meto un Final Flash por donde tu cuerpo nunca ve el sol!

— Ya, ya, entendí... pero que genio...

— Esta es mi nave, Shenlong es su nombre — abrió sus manos para que mirara a su alrededor.

Trunks dio un vistazo a toda la cubierta con explícita curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos, los cuales le seguían ardiendo, por causa de usarlos por primera vez en su vida.

— ¡Tripulación! ¡a la sala principal de inmediato! — vociferó Vegeta.

En cosa de unos segundos cinco personas aparecieron allí. Trunks parpadeó para poder mirar mejor pues sus ojos estaban demasiado nublados todavía. Sin embargo, pudo reconocer claramente a alguien que le brindó alegría a su corazón apenas verla. Una linda mujer de cabellos dorados estaba allí, observándolo con la más genuina de las expresiones de cariño. Trunks, por primera vez, sintió que había tomado la decisión correcta al tomar la píldora roja. También estaba una chiquilla de cabellos azabaches y senos inexistentes, un calvito sin nariz, un joven hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos del mismo color y otro que tenía cara de cerdo. Seguramente su padre o madre amaban más allá de lo prudente a los animales.

— ¡Hola!— saludaron todos a la vez con entusiasmo.

— Hola — saludó él sin la misma energía. Su cuerpo realmente le dolía por todas partes.

— Ven amigo — dijo un joven de cabellos negros, probablemente de la misma edad de Trunks—, yo te ayudaré a recuperar la movilidad normal de tus piernas y brazos con una máquina especial. Es normal que no puedas moverte bien porque al estar inmóvil tanto tiempo en esa cámara los músculos se atrofian — explicó con una sonrisa —. Mi nombre es Goten, un gusto conocerte camarada. Yo soy el operador, es decir, quien envía la señal pirata que logra introducir a Vegeta y Marron en Matrix aunque no estén conectados a través de esas horribles cápsulas.

Dicho esto, el moreno lo afirmó en su hombro izquierdo. Pretendía llevárselo pero la jovencita de cabello negro lo detuvo.

— ¡Ey! Preséntanos a todos primero— reclamó ella alzando un puño.

— Ah, es cierto — dijo Goten llevando la mano que tenía libre a su nuca— esta niñita que ves acá es mi sobrina. Se llama Pan con queso.

— Cuantas veces te diré que mi nombre es Pan, no Pan con quesoooooo, grrrrrrr — gruñó como una loba a punto de cazar una presa.

— Como puedes ver es más gruñona que Shrek y además marimacho — luego se acercó al oído de su acompañante —. Se rumorea que es lesbiana — le cuchicheó al oído.

— ¿Y que te importa si lo fuera? — contestó amenazante.

— ¿Cómo escuchaste? ¿Tienes oído biónico o qué? — preguntó Goten realmente sorprendido.

— Nah, sólo me lavo las orejas, algo que tu deberias hacer más seguido.

— Ups, siempre se me olvida — se rió mientras la vergüenza se adueñaba de él —. Me preocupo más de lavarme a mi amigo de toda la vida.

— ¿Amigo de toda la vida? —preguntó el calvo sin nariz con extrañeza.

— Por supuesto a mi compañero de mil batallas —corroboró Goten.

— Ah, te refieres al pequeñín — señaló Marron.

— ¡Marron! — gruñó ese nombre — ¡No me dejes mal parado ante el público femenino!

— Bah, culpa tuya por salir de la ducha sin taparte.

Tras enfrascarse en dimes y diretes, Goten siguió con las presentaciones.

— Como ya debes saber ella es Marron y fue la encargada de contactarte. También debes saber que es una pervertida adicta al sexo sadomasoquista que además es totalmente fanática de los lemon. Como si fuera poco, ve mas porno que un adolescente de quince años.

— Oyeeeee, no reveles mis intimidades — se tapó las mejillas avergonzada — además sí, soy pervertida ¿y qué? — alzó su mirada con decisión, ya sin taparse los carrillos — ¡a mucha honra lo soy!, me gusta ser así — finalmente sacó su lengua divertida, deshaciéndose completamente de la vergüenza —. Aquel que niegue sus impulsos está negando todo aquello que nos hace humanos — concluyó usando una frase de la película.

Todos se miraron entre sí, para finalmente asentir con una sonrisa.

— Ah se me olvidaba — recordo algo el joven Goten—, Marron también es experta en robar novios. Sobre todo en los fics Trupan.

— ¡Oye, eso no es culpa mía! — se defendió ella.

Una nueva discusión se formó entre Goten y Marron, quienes parecían discutir a menudo. Una vez finalizada el joven pelinegro siguió con las presentaciones.

— El peladito que ves allí y que no tiene nariz se llama Krilin. Tiene una gran ventaja por sobre todos nosotros pues jamás se resfría ni tiene que usar pañuelos para los mocos.

— ¡Hola! — se presentó con una gran sonrisa.

Trunks vio que era de pequeña estatura, incluso mucho más que Vegeta, lo cual lo sorprendió.

— Por último el cerdo con un calzoncito femenino en la cabeza se llama Ulong. ¿ves todos esos moretones que tiene? Se los ha ganado a pulso, pues siempre trata de espíar a Marron y Pan mientras se duchan.

— ¡Ay cállate! — alegó el cerdito parlante — Tú haces lo mismo con Marron sólo que no ha logrado descubrirte.

— Como ves también le gusta inventar historias — explicó Goten con rubor en sus mejillas.

Mientras una nueva pelea se iniciaba entre Goten, Ulong y Marron, el vástago Brief aprovechó de observar nuevamente a todos los miembros de la tripulación. A pesar de sus rencillas todos parecían ser buenos compañeros y amigos. Sin embargo, Vegeta permanecía solitario. Se notaba que no era un tipo que le gustase la compañía. ¿Por qué entonces era el líder de ese grupo?, se preguntó Trunks. Una razón muy fuerte debía tener de trasfondo.

— Bien amigo — interrumpió Goten sus pensamientos tras finalizar su discusión con Ulong y Marron—, el caso es que nosotros te acompañaremos en tu misión. Nuestro jefe, Vegeta, te guiará y te entrenará tal como hizo con nosotros. Pero primero que todo debes descansar y recuperar la movilidad de tus músculos atrofiados — indicó mientras volvía a sostenerlo.

Así, Goten, el que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, lo llevaría al lugar donde podría reposar y recuperarse al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Trunks cortó sus intenciones para comentar algo antes.

— Ey, un momento — llamó la atención de todos — ¿Toda mi vida estuve encerrado en esa cápsula? — preguntó con un matiz de temor en sus ojos.

— Desde cuando tenías un año de edad — respondió Pan.

— ¿O sea que todas las chicas que me comí fueron solamente una ilusión? — su voz sonó realmente impactada.

— Exactamente — confirmó Goten.

La faz de Trunks se llenó del más esquizofrénico terror.

— ¿O sea que sigo siendo virgen a los 28? — nombró la mayor pesadilla de cualquier hombre, y no sólo de ellos, sino que de las mujeres también.

— Claro que sí, insecto — cualquiera podría haber dicho que el tono de Vegeta sonó burlón.

— Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, ¡dame la píldora azul por favor! ¡dámela! — le gritó desesperado.

— Demasiado tarde mocoso. Ya estas aquí, ya no puedes volver atrás — sentenció de inmediato.

— Oye desgraciado, nunca me dijiste que no podía volver atrás — lo encaró muy enojado.

— Porque si lo hacía no habrías tomado la pastilla roja — sentenció él tranquilamente.

— Eres un estafador — dijo masticando la furia — ¡Y yo que estaba orgulloso de haberme iniciado tan precoz! Y todo fue una ilusión, buaaaaaaaaa. ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Soy un virgen! — realmente quería cortarse las venas.

— ¡Ejem! — carraspeó Marron — eso tiene solución... — no pudo evitar decirlo. Sus mejillas ardían como el volcán más potente en erupción. De sus ojos salían lindos corazones.

Trunks detuvo todos sus aspavientos, con la sorpresa dominando todo su ser. Esas palabras no parecieron ser una broma. Esa chica realmente lo quería... incluso más que quererlo, hasta parecía amarlo. ¿Pero por qué? Si lo había conocido hacía tan poco tiempo y aún así su mirada expresaba tantos sentimientos por él. Trunks no se lo imaginaba todavía, pero su duda sería aclarada dentro de no mucho tiempo. La observó genuinamente emocionado, advirtiendo cada detalle de su delicada y hermosa cara. Parecía una diosa en la tierra. Una diosa que lo quería genuinamente, sin que él supiera por qué. Siempre había sido demasiado amable con él. Incluso ahora.

— Muchas gracias Marron, pero no es necesario —dijo él con una cálida sonrisa—. Tendré que aprender a vivir con este trauma de la virginidad. Aunque no lo creas te respeto y te estimo demasiado como para usarte para algo así — dijo él con la convicción brotando a través de todos sus poros. Su mirada también expresaba un gran cariño hacia ella.

La chica lo miró muy sorprendida. En ningún momento pensó en ser usada. De hecho, no le estaba proponiendo ningún favor. Ella lo deseaba. Y lo deseaba porque después de haberlo estado vigilando por meses se había terminado enamorando de él. Sin quererlo, pero sin poder evitarlo. El amor era así de impredecible. Bajo las órdenes de Vegeta, Marron había sido la encargada de encontrar a Trunks y de vigilarlo para ver si tenía potencial. Pero nunca pensó que al velar por él se terminaría enamorando completamente.

Trunks sin siquiera imaginar todo eso, enseguida agregó otra pregunta para cortar el tema y no ser objeto de burlas del resto de la tripulación.

— ¿Hay gente que prefiere seguir en Matrix en vez de vivir la realidad?

— Por supuesto, insecto — por la última palabra usada quedó claro quien fue el que respondió—. Hay gente para todo. No muchos están dispuestos a desconectarse del sistema porque son tan desesperadamente dependientes de internet, ejem, digo de Matrix, que pelearán por protegerla.

— Ya veo — comprendió el de cabello lila.

— Por eso debemos enfocarnos en liberar a las personas que nos pueden ayudar en nuestra causa, tal como lo hicimos contigo. Lo que la gente es en Matrix demuestra también sus reales deseos y tendencias. Por lo mismo, debemos elegir a las personas que nos pueden ayudar a salvar a toda la humanidad. Ellos son la última esperanza. La razón por la que luchar vale la pena. El motivo principal por la que Matrix debe ser destruida. Ellos hacen que vivir tenga sentido.

— ¿Quienes?

— La gente que deja reviews. Ellos son la esperanza de la humanidad, Trunks.

El susodicho asintió completamente de acuerdo.

— ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! — exclamó el hijo de Vegeta con renacientes bríos. La energía de la virginidad destellaba por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Así se habla! — lo apoyaron todos realmente animados, mientras daban gritos de emocionado júbilo.

Trunks aún no lo sabía, pero casi todos en aquella nave lo consideraban el elegido. Todas las esperanzas estaban puestas sobre sus hombros. Aquel que lograría acabar con la demoníaca Matrix y el dominio de las máquinas era él. El único hombre con el potencial suficiente para vencer al agente más poderoso que jamás haya existido, Freezer, era él. ¿Pero logrará hacerlo realmente?

Continuará.


End file.
